Días de Lluvia
by TaniaC
Summary: Oneshot-Songfic. Un relato bastante triste de porque a Kagome no le gustan los días lluviosos y unas palabras de aliento para ella por parte de alguien que ya no estaba más a su lado. Canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz


Un relato bastante triste de porque a Kagome no le gustan los días de lluvia

Bueno aqui un relato bastante triste de porque a Kagome no le gustan los días lluviosos y unas palabras de aliento para ella por parte de alguien que ya no estaba más a su lado.

Recuerdo, solo por costumbre, que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y esto es puro fanmade.

**Días de lluvia **

Se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, Kagome salió corriendo de casa, reprendiéndose a si misma por quedarse dormida. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su madre quien le gritaba algo que no alcanzó a comprender por la distancia.

Corrió lo más que pudo, pero el autobús la dejó. No había remedio, "llegare tarde a la primera clase" pensó y suspiró resignada. Así, sacó el almuerzo de su mochila para comerlo mientras iba de camino a la escuela: un emparedado de atún que disfrutó sin miramientos.

Las nubes grises estaban desde que había amanecido, pero Kagome las notó después de que una gota calló en su nariz alertándola para buscar un techo para refugiarse o bien para correr más rápido hacia a la escuela. Ella escogió la segunda.

Y como si la primera gota hubiese llamado a las demás, se desató un torrencial que se precipitó a tierra rápidamente. Sin más remedio y a mitad de camino, Kagome se resguardo en la caseta de la parada del autobús. Estaba empapada, y no dudaba que sus libros también, habían comenzado mal el día y por si fuera poco, por alguna razón, la lluvia le trajo una desconocida melancolía. Se abrazó a si misma intentando quitarse el frío que comenzaba a invadirla

–Detesto los días lluviosos

Murmuró apenas ella, inflando sus mejillas haciendo un puchero

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque me hacen sentir enferma de más de una forma

Ella se volteó sorprendida al responder a la voz de un extraño, y allí estaba, un joven alto, fornido, de cabello largo y plateado, que cubría su cara con su flequillo y su cabeza con una gorra. Una parte de ella quería preguntarle quien era, pero otra parte, aun más persistente, le decía que ya lo conocía. Y si la segunda parte tenía razón, ella se vería estúpida haciendo la pregunta que sugería la primera parte. Gran dilema.

– En serio ¿Por qué?

Contrarrestó el chico a la última respuesta de Kagome. "¿Por qué?" se repitió mentalmente ella, es cierto, debía argumentar porque no le gustaban los días de lluvia. Ella tenía, por supuesto, una extensa lista detallada:

–Porque es fría, porque cae sobre mi mojándome, porque me retrasa, porque me hace pescar resfriado, porque…

De pronto no supo que más decir, su mirada se torno confusa y a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Solo van cuatro, que te faltan seis ¿no?

Esa voz, esa voz arrogante, despectiva, burlona, orgullosa, ¿De donde la había escuchado antes?

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_y que la calma me besa el corazón_

_Os quiero decir adiós…_

– ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el chico dejando su tono burlón de lado, al notar que ella sujetaba fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos. Se colocó en cuclillas a la altura de ella y con ojos preocupados la miró examinándola, ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, apretados, más bien, y su respiración se había vuelto agitada e inconstante.

– ¡Kagome!

Espetó el chico con tono preocupado, mientras la sujetaba de ambos hombros y la zarandeaba, porque de alguna forma ella parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock

– ¡Kagome! –Insistió él – ¡Kagome!

Ella abrió grandes sus ojos chocolate, asombrada, paralizada, esa voz pronunciando su nombre. Levantó lentamente la mirada para toparse con sus orbes doradas y la gorra en el suelo dejando al descubierto lo que evidenciaba su identidad.

–Inuyasha

Musitó apenas incrédula, con lágrimas descontroladas corriendo por sus mejillas

_P__or qué ha llegado la hora,_

_de que andéis el camino ya sin mí._

_hay tanto por lo que vivir_

– Eres tú, de verdad, eres tú, eres tú…

Kagome se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo desesperado, espontáneo y necesitado.

– Porque tu, tu, ¿Cómo?...

Por un momento lo miró con curiosidad, mientras el correspondía su abrazo y mantenía un semblante pacifico y tierno. Entonces ella negó con la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de sus preguntas

–Kagome yo…

– Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me lo digas – corrigió rápidamente la chica

–Lo había olvidado, yo, estaba viviendo esta mentira ¿Por qué?

– Era lo mejor – dijo él – sin esos recuerdos en tu mente, para que tú pudieras continuar

_  
No llores cielo,  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír._

Kagome negó frenéticamente con su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin soltar aquel abrazo.

–No, no – chilló ella

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, unos tras otros, sin piedad, taladrando con insistencia y regresándola al pasado en el tiempo, en la era del Sengoku Jidai, donde conoció un Hanyou al que una sacerdotisa selló en un árbol. Todo volvía a su cabeza, lo bueno, lo malo, los momentos felices he incluso los tristes. Kaede, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Rin…. Todas esas personas y criaturas… la perla de shikon, la relación del hanyou con una sacerdotisa. Guerras, muerte, devastación acompañaban a la magia y a la fantasía de aquella mística época.

–Cálmate Kagome – murmuró apenas el hanyou

Cada momento vivido había llenado su mente, incluso, ese amor puro y desbordante, el cual jamás se fue y que permaneció siempre albergando la calidez en el corazón de la chica.

_Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

Grandes lagrimones brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, recordar era doloroso, pero se sentía como basura por haber olvidado todo aquello.

_Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo  
Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
Te cuidaré desde aquí_

Aquella vez llovía y todos festejaban dentro de una cabaña por la derrota de Naraku, la perla había desaparecido y todos estaban realmente aliviados de haber terminado aquella lucha dolorosa que parecía no tener fin. Era noche de luna nueva e Inuyasha sufría los estragos al convertirse en un humano; y, precisamente esa noche, un monstruo decidió atacarlos. Sango, Miroku y hasta el pequeño Shippou cubrieron hábilmente a Kagome que retenía a Inuyasha quien era, muy a pesar de él, el más vulnerable en esa situación. Sin embargo no corrieron con mucha suerte, el monstruo se filtro en la cabaña, su blanco era Kagome, pero Inuyasha se interpuso…

–No pude salvar a Kikyou, no pude salvar a Kohaku, no pude salvarte a ti – enfatizó ella quebrantando su voz en la última afirmación

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
Y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
No hay nada que reprochar  
Ya no hay demonios  
En el fondo del cristal  
Y sólo bebo  
Todos los besos que no te di_

– ¡Oh Inuyasha! – sollozó aun más fuerte cada vez que los tormentosos segundos vividos se apoderaban de su mente

_Pero mi vida  
Yo nunca podré olvidarte  
Y sólo el viento sabe  
Lo que has sufrido por amarme_

Kagome había quedado devastada con la muerte del Hanyou, el amanecer no había llegado lo suficientemente pronto y su vida se apagó en ese instante en que la lluvia cubría con su manto la tierra y borraba las huellas de la sangre derramada.

–Kagome yo…

El Hanyou intentó separarse de su abrazo, necesitaba mirarla a los ojos, necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba decirle muchas cosas, porque ese era el motivo de su presencia allí en ese momento.

_Hay tantas cosas  
Que nunca te dije en vida  
Que eres todo cuanto amo_

La chica sintió los intentos de él por romper el abrazo, y ella tenía miedo, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería escuchar nada que él quisiese decir, porque temía que se despidiera y la dejara una vez más.

–No por favor – susurró en una suplica que le quebró al híbrido el corazón

Sus amigos le decían que necesitaba reponerse, que a él no le hubiera gustado verla de aquella forma, tan demacrada, deplorable. Estaba mucho más delgada, ojerosa, y solo dejaba de llorar cuando su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso para dormir. Fueron esos los momentos más duros de su vida. Y por eso se despidió de todos y regreso a su mundo, permanecer en el pasado solo la estaba matando.

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí  
Y muero otra vez si lloráis  
He aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
Y soy feliz_

Inuyasha aspiro profundamente tomando aire y valor y se separó de Kagome, sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros y enfrentando aquella mirada destrozada que reflejaba su alma rota y su corazón acongojado. El también se despedazó, jamás le gustó verla llorar, y esta vez era insoportable ver su rostro suplicante. Volvió a abrazarla, fuertemente, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, enredando sus manos entre su cabello sobre su espalda y aspirando su aroma.

_No llores cielo  
Y vuélvete a enamorar  
Nunca me olvides  
Me tengo que marchar_

– Perdóname – habló el ojidorado –Siempre fui un estúpido infantil, incapaz de reconocer mis sentimientos ante los demás por orgullo, te hice sufrir al esconderme tras mi mascara de inmunidad, pero en el fondo también tenía miedo de reconocer que eras mi debilidad.

Kagome correspondía aquel abrazo con la misma fuerza y apego, hipaba y las lágrimas aun caían silenciosas sobre el hombro del hanyou

–Inuyasha…

– No, no hables, déjame terminar –pidió – Yo te amaba, no, te amo –rectificó inmediatamente – Quería protegerte e inconcientemente omitía que yo mismo era quien te causaba gran parte de ese daño. Aun ahora sigo causándotelo ¿no es verdad? – terminó con una irónica risa, él también lloraba ahora.

_Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme._

_  
Hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti…_

–Yo… yo no puedo quedarme, debo irme ¿sabes? – Declaró y entonces la escuchó comenzar el llanto fuerte nuevamente – Vamos, no llores, por favor –suplicó

Inuyasha se separó de ella, esta vez más convencido, la miro con ternura mostrándole a la chica una mirada que ella jamás había visto en el. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sonrojarse o corresponderle, él depositó un tenue beso en los labios femeninos, y con un último abrazo casi desesperado susurró un "te amo" en el oído de la pelinegra y desapareció.

–Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha! –gritó a todo pulmón ahogando la lluvia el sonido de su voz.

Levantó la vista al cielo, esbozando una tenue sonrisa mientras limpiaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano…

–¿Me esperaras verdad? – gritó por último con voz esperanzada

_Desde mi cielo  
os arroparé en la noche  
y os acunaré en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos.  
Desde mi cielo  
os esperaré escribiendo  
no estoy solo pues  
me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza  
Yo nunca os olvidaré_

Kagome se levantó y permaneció resguardada de la tormenta, su mirada era triste, y su semblante desaliñado, fue entonces que ella recordó amargamente la única razón por la que odiaba los días de lluvia.

Fin

Bien, es un songfic y oneshot, algo largo a decir verdad, espero les haya gustado y no haya sido demasiado aburrido y meloso. La canción que utilice es "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz.

Tenía esa idea con esa canción rondando mi cabeza, hace tiempo (años) escribí este fic, pero era diferente, muy simple, con muchos errores, confuso y sin una idea clara, decidí rehacerlo con nuevas ideas y esa canción que tiene un no-se-que para ponerme melancólica… Y he ahí el resultado.


End file.
